How to be an evil bad guy on Zoids!
by Juunigatsu
Summary: The villains of Zoids will tell you how! Is that easy! Today host is Prozen, Ambient and Shadow. (Warning: Corny joke ahead. The words "Legions of Terror" Appears to many times. X_x)
1. Raven, Hiltz and Reese

****

How to be an evil bad guy on Zoids!

****

Notes: It's easy to be a bad guy on Zoids! Just follow these steps, set by the our guests, the villains themselves! (Actually I'm on a bad run of Writer's Block.)

****

For Chaotic Century

****

Raven Says: 

Shall the enemy will be the main hero, you know he is your main meat to grind throughout the whole series.

Shall everyone held you responsible for every destruction you had cause havoc on their houses, congratulations you had it made to be top evil.

Your color will black. Black is always the trademark of all evil. Wear anything black. Shall anyone claims you're a goth freak, you must blast that fool with a Particle Beam Gun.

You will always have the most powerful, malicious ,frightening evil lookin' zoid that had ever existed. By coincidence the hero, your annoying nemesis, will also have a powerful zoid in his possession. His zoid will be always used against you, however his zoid is much more cuddly. By all means necessary destroy him.

All likable villains will have a painful past. This background will cause great sympathy among the viewers. This sympathy will gain the affections of many fans, mainly fan girls. The affection will make them want to defend the villain from the good guy. The good guy will get bashed by them and he will be scorned in the villain's account. Thank you my great Legions of Terror. 

Make note that shall the good guy be victorious, because he defeated me, his celebration will be short lived. I will have my vengeance…even is it take years to live it out.

Blame the hero for everything he has ever done to hurt me. Yes I'm one unhappy bastard.

Anyone with an organoid is instantly feared, especially if the owner is me, Raven.

Hiltz Says:

Red is definitely your color. Red is the symbolism of strength. Red is also the color of blood. Red is cool. Yep go with red.

You're an impeccable, evil genius. You will only serve Prozen. To make Prozen happy, swore your allegiance to him. This loyal servitude will get you a promotion. Hopefully if this works, Prozen may give you a Death Stinger for you to own.

Shall you be promoted, this means you have no use for those worthless comrades of yours. I'll give you more points if you even tried to kill them on your own. 

Your organoid is the most menacing organoid that has been ever appeared on the show.

With each and every attack of your Death Stinger, always gloat over the enemies predicament and taunt them to increase their suffering. Then continue on your path to destruction, letting your enemies know that you are the only undefeated and invincible being and thus increasing their despair.

****

Reese:

Since there is already a good Zoidian (hehheh Fiona!) that uses her powers to help her friends, why not BE an evil Zoidian that helps her own friends.

Always admired the most strongest one of the group and call him darling~!

Be evil because in the past, you're were made to, due to an incident. _*snif* _No Nichloe!

Creep people out with your powers.

Creep them out even more when they found out you can read their minds and even messed their mind up by giving them scary nightmares.

Get an exact copy of zoid to match your beloved one! Oh my GenoSaurer is blue! = ^_^ =

Help your beloved one to beat up his nemesis! Awww….

Your organoid matches your fave color! 

Have creepy eyes and have enemies stared into them deeply and give them a good scare!

Pick on the good guy's girlfriend who is also a Zoidian and confused her that her boyfriend can't save her because she is too weak.

Hang around with your beloved all day calling him darling because he has nice black hair~!

****

Raven would like to add:

Shall you have any annoying obstacles in your path, let say a member of the opposite sex, you must directly tell her to, "Back off bitch and leave me alone." The results is amazing and dramatic.

Really to be evil like me, you have absolutely no time to flirt with the opposite sex (or the same sex on the matter of your sexual preferences) because your nerve-wracking enemy is out there somewhere, all alive and well. To conclude this, I want Van to die. Period. Don't ask me out. The only way I'll take you out is to your grave and hopefully you die a painful slow death. Good day.

****

Notes: Next chapter are the Villains of New Century Zero! Suggestion for any villains are welcome. No worries, if you like this fic, I won't remove it.


	2. Vega, Brad and Polta

****

How to be an evil bad guy on Zoids!

Notes: I'm still on the run of writer's block. Aw well…I edited chapter one. I was on the rush because my mom told me to get off the computer.

I'm very well aware that I missed Prozen. Please get this that for each and every chapter I do three characters at a time. I am well aware that at the end of Chaotic Century Raven is no longer evil but I still like him as a bad guy. Don't go off sounding like I don't know. In that case then I wouldn't have the right to write fanfics.

Yes Pyremon Infernos, there is a sequel to Zero Century. I was in Japan and in Thailand about 8 months ago when I saw the Manga of the sequel! The new characters of the sequel are pretty darn funny. Too bad I don't know the story but it takes place after Zoids: Chaotic Century. My mom won't buy me a scanner because if I had the manga I would have scan it and put it up on my site.

Zoids New Century has hardly any bad guys, so I going to use Anti-Hero's characters instead.

****

Zoids New Century

****

Vega Says:

Always be cute and innocent and nobody is going to blame you. Those fools, They can't tell I'm going to rule the world someday!

Be sadistic in your actions. Have fun destroying other people zoid during battle, using any ultimate technique of the. I'll have fun with my Berserk Fury! ^_^

Look forward to the battle of the only enemy who has an integrated organoid zoid like you. Sadly he will be your last opponent too.

Remind yourself that the next time you pilot a zoid never listen to your boss (Sarah). Your boss will rip away any fun you have. Besides what's the point when I only pilot the Berserker Fury for a few days?

Never get cocky in the battle just because you have the most powerful zoid in your possession. That will be your ultimate flaw.

****

Brad Says:

Victimized your pawn, by ripping his salary away and put his money into your account.

When your pawn finally realized that you rob his salary, take pleasure of his despair and always smile.

Always think twice and planned ahead. You might ripped off any powerful zoid from a fool, especially one of the Backdraft Group

End your day with a nice hot cup of coffee…

Polta:

Always work for the Backdraft group and you're instantly the villain of the show. It just that you're not the main macho of the group. Your boss (Altair) is.

Pick any accessories! Acessories increase your status and gives attitude to the way you look! I had this cool shades of visors!

Never take off your visors. Your eyes may scare your Legions of Terror….

Always put on your visors, Your visors will scare your enemies in terror…

Name your Team after something precious and valuable. A good example is my _Gold _Team! ^_^ The name of your evil team must leave an impression on your enemies faces!

Name your team with something evil.

Never underestimate the power of women. Especially, one in particular a pink haired woman from the Blitz Team…

****

Notes: If your favorite villain isn't mention here that means that I'm saving that person for another new chapter. After all I'm in no rush to get to writing them all. Next Chapter will be about Prozen, Ambient and Shadow! Yes the organoids has something to say. Remember, that I'm doing three characters for each chapter at a time. Well see ya later.

****


	3. Prozen, Ambient and Shadow

****

How to be an evil bad guys of zoids!

Notes: Pyremon Infernos I'm not angry. I like to have a little debate once in a while. ^-^ Shiro I'm sorry if I hadn't use your quotes but they just not evil enough. O.o

****

Chaotic Century

Prozen says:

Bleached your hair white.

(**AN: **Young people with white hair scares me. O.o)

Every evil people is my Legions of Terror. Shall they questions my motives in any way beyond my reasons, they shall be killed. Hopefully they should get my point.

Any people who opposes me shall die.

I'll have people fight for me so I don't have to face the hero. Don't you dare call me a coward. I ingeniously used people by using my power of intimidation. I know that if I face the hero myself, the hero will always win. So I have my Legions of Terror make him suffer instead. When My Legions in Terror is active, the hero will sunk in despair, knowingly he will have hard time facing me and acknowledge my great power over the military.

(**AN: **Read the last paragraph slowly if you don't get it.)

I command the Death Saurer. The whole Planet Zi will be doomed and will surrender to my power. 

I would like to thank the little people I step on who works for me and help my Reign of Terror to expand over the entire Planet of Zi. I don't know their names though… 

Send an assassin to kill the Prince of the Empire. (It's that kid Rudolph…) Once he is dead, take over the Throne and proclaim yourself king.

****

Ambient:

Have spikes on your tail and use it to whip across someone's face. Ouch you bet it will hurt! *Grins*

(**An: **Ambient does have spikes on his tail.)

Help your partner in crime in anyway you can. Even if it means that he tells you to kill people.

Knock people out unconscious. Have your evil partner in crime does his job of evil schemes, like kidnap the president.

Take over one of the Guardian Forces (hehehe Thomas's Dibison) zoids and use it to hurt the good guys!

Steal all the cookies in the world! Your cookies are mine you stupid oatmeal!

****

Shadow says:

Raven is the man! Do what he tells you do to!

Destroy everything in your path! Leave none unscathed! Everything is engulf in fire! As long as Raven is okay with it!

Fly with leathery wings. ^-^

Steal all the cookies back from Ambient!

While a zoid pilot is flying in the air, jump on his window and give him a heart attack. Watch his plane goes boom!

Tell Specular, Reese, Hiltz and Ambient that they're all stupid cookies!

****

Notes: If you don't get the cookies joke, then you have read Biowolf's fic "A day in the life of Ambient." in order to understand. Next chapter the guest are: Harry, Mary and Leena! Sounds like trouble… 

****


End file.
